A vehicle has a driving system that transfers power generated by an engine to a wheel. Typically, a hub coupled to the wheel is mounted at an end of the driving system and the hub is coupled to the drive shaft and thus rotates therewith.
For instance, in the end of the driving system is shown in FIG. 1, the drive shaft 10 is inserted into the hub 20 and rotates therewith, and the hub 20 is connected through a hub bearing 30 to a knuckle 50 which is connected to a car body. At this time, a washer 100 is installed in order to prevent direct friction between a Birfield joint 40 directly coupled to the drive shaft 10, and the hub bearing 30. The washer 100 is generally coated with various materials in order to impart low coefficient of friction and high wear resistance to the washer 100.
In the related art, the washer for drive shafts has been made with a stainless steel or SPCC and a coating layer including PTFE has been incorporated. For instance, the coating layer is formed by coating a matrix. with a coating solution consisting of 35% by weight of main ingredients including PAI, PTFE and melamine, and 65% by weight of a solvent used to disperse the main ingredients.
However, since the coating layer formed using the coating solution described above may not be sufficient to provide wear resistance, the matrix of the washer may be exposed. As a result, corrosion may occur or noise by friction between metals may be generated, thus users of the vehicle may experience discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for novel coating solutions that have improved wear resistance and corrosion resistance and washers for drive shafts manufactured from the same.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.